Silencing the Heart
=Silencing the Heart= =Story= Prologue: Dewclaw :Rain poured down as Dewclaw, now a CaveClan warrior, made her way through the mud and slippery stones. She was excellent at making her way through what became known as the Death Run after the flood. This area was usually always slippery and dangerous. She was pretty much the only one that could actually be on the slippery rocks due to her paw pads. Having grown up around water most of her childhood she learned a few tricks. :The dilute warrior yawned as she motioned to Brightheart and Pinecone. The three carefully leapt down the rocky "stairs" that rested beside the waterfall and took most of the water. "If Bramblestar hears of this she'll have our heads." Pinecone whined in fear. Dewclaw rolled her eyes at the scared tabby and white warrior. :"Oh please," she scoffed. "If Bramblestar had any sense she'd see I'd make a great deputy plus I'm the only one that knows the way through," she motioned to the watery land. "Death Run." She finished grinning when she said the name ominously. Pinecone whimpered again and yelped as she started to scramble across the slippery rock behind Dewclaw. "Stop fooling around, you'll get us killed." She growled. :Pinecone righted her paws shaking awfully hard. Brightheart, however, watched the scared warrior. "Oh lighten up Pinekit," she teased. The ginger and white furred cat snickered before catching up to the dilute tortoiseshell and white molly. Soft meals could be heard now. :"A fox!" Pinecone said panicking. Dewclaw scraped her claws along the tabby and white mollies ear. :"No its a kitten you idiot!" She exclaimed exasperated. Dewclaw scrambled down the "stairs" before leaping into the clear, blue water. She paddled her way to the cave that the waterfall concealed. The mewlings grew louder. "This way, Brightheart." She called motioning with her tail. A high pitched yelp sounded and then a splash. A frightened Pinecone leapt out of the water and stood shivering as Brightheart raced after the warrior. :Dewclaw cast the ginger and white molly a grin before stooping in front of a shivering kitten. Her pelt was a mostly white with a very pale blue tint in the shadows while small intricate golden tabby designs adorned her back and head. The dilute molly quickly licked the kitten clean and motioned for Brightheart to do the same as she was. Dewclaw rubbed her shoulder against the kitten to warm her up then grabbed her by her scruff and made her way through the back of the cave. :"A opewing leads to the cawp at the bawk of the cawve." She said through the fur. Brightheart nodded leading the way with the help of Dewclaw. Pinecone raced after the cats panting. These caves scared her and she would love to be back in camp. Dewclaw made her way out if the caves and was delighted that the cave exit lead to where they'd started. Smiling through the fur, of course, Dewclaw pushed her legs to a run and slowed to a stop once in camp. She called the temporary medicine cat, Ciscoflight, over. Ciscoflight motioned with his blue mink tabbies tail for her to bring the kit over. "She seems completely healthy aside from having issues with breathing." He answered the warrior's silent question. "Breathing?" She questioned, narrowing her pale eyes. Ciscoflight shrugged. "Could be asthma it lung cancer; I'll keep her overnight to make sure its nothing big." He told the dilute molly. Dewclaw nodded before heading off to the warriors den. Brightheart joined her with Stormshade; the two suddenly all perky. "Man," Stormshade huffed plopping down on her tail. "Ow! Watch it." She snapped, baring her creamy white teeth. Stormshade held up a paw. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Brightheart rubbed her nose into his fur grinning. "Stormshade and I are going to be parents." She said. "Congrats!" Dewclaw said sternly with a harshness laced into it. Because of Dewclaw being so demisexual she was near the point if asexuality. She couldn't find Mr. Right.